Enchanted
by vlntnagrayson
Summary: Hay cosas que nunca cambian. (Songfic) Chalant. Mi primer Songfic n-n Favor de poner la canción al leer :)


!Hola a todos! n-n este es mi primer Songfic, la verdad creo que se me salio toda la ñoñeria escribiendolo XD

Es totalmente mejor si lo leen mientras escuchan la cancion n-n

/watch?v=3AAyyc3hp6Y (owl city)

/watch?v=iQVlFratqxg (taylor)

Espero disfruten :)

* * *

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles,_  
_Same old tired, lonely place,_  
_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifiting eyes and vacancy,_  
_Vanished when I saw your face,_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

¿Quién es ella? – Él pequeño niño de nueve años le pregunto a Alfred señalando a la chica al otro lado de la habitación

-Su nombre es Zatanna, y si es que no me equivoco ella tiene tu edad ¿Porque no vas y te presentas? Ella se ve tan aburrida como tú en esta fiesta

-No lo creo, ella está sonriendo…. Tiene una linda sonrisa… – dijo mientras jugaba con las cucharas en la mesa

-Se les dicen risas de cortesía señor Richard, ella esta con su padre y Bruce, seguramente ella quiere alguien de su edad con quien jugar

-…

-Ella lo está mirando señor Richard – dijo Alfred

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-Ajá - rio

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón, voy para haya… - Dick, con su esmoquin, se levantó de la mesa y camino directamente hacia la niña de ojos azules – Es un gusto, mi nombre es Richard, pero pueden decirme Dick…

_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'_  
_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me,_  
_The playful conversation starts,_  
_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy,_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you._  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

-Él es de quien te hablaba antes Zatanna – Bruce le dijo a la pequeña

-Encantada de conocerte Dick – La chica de ojos azules tomo una esquina de su falda e inclino un poco las rodillas

-Eem… ¿quieres venir a jugar un rato? – le pregunto mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-¿Puedo papi? – Zatanna le pregunto a Giovanni

-Seguro cariño ve tranquila

Dick Y Zatanna corrieron entremedio de todos los adultos hasta llegar al centro de la pista de baile

-¿te gusta bailar? - Le pregunto la pelinegra

-Solo si es con una princesa…

-pero… yo no soy una – agacho la cabeza - ¿tú conoces alguna? - Pregunto ingenuamente

-Pues sí, aunque sean de libros – rio – pero tú te pareces mucho a esas

-¿Tú crees? –

-Estoy seguro – sonrió – ¿Qué te parece si esta noche y solo conmigo, juegas a ser una princesa?

-¡Me gusta el juego! pero solo tengo una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que esta noche, y solo conmigo, tu juegues a ser un príncipe – rio

-Pues en ese caso, estoy encantado de conocerla princesa Zatanna – hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Lo mismo digo, príncipe Dick

_This night is sparkling,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_This night is flawless,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_I was enchanted to meet you._

-Estoy casada – dijo Zatanna mientras se sentaba en el piso, sin importarle ensuciarse el vestido

-creo que ya pasaron las doce de la noche – el chico bostezo y se sentó al lado de ella

-Dime príncipe Richard, ¿de quién gustas? – pregunto la chica

-¿ah?

-Ya sabes, todos los príncipes aman a una chica, pero nosotros somos muy pequeños para amar. Dime ¿de quién gustas? – insistió con la pregunta

-Oh… a mí me gusta una princesa – rio

-Pff – cruzo los brazos – en el mundo hay muchas príncipe Dick

-Pero en esta fiesta solo hay una… princesa Zatanna

-oh – Zatanna abrió los ojos y miro a Dick – tu estas diciendo que…

-¡Zatanna! – La interrumpió su padre – se nos hizo tarde corazón, ya nos vamos

Dick fue se levantó del piso y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-tengo que irme – la chica le dijo y corrió donde su padre, Dick vio como salía por la puerta principal y corrió a la misma antes de que fueran

-¡Casi lo olvido! – Grito – ¡Estuve encantado de conocerte princesa Zatanna!

Pero la chica no alcanzo a escuchar ni a voltear antes de que las puertas de la misión se cerraran

_The lingering question kept me up,_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake,_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth,_  
_Wishing you were at my door,_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_Hey, it was enchanted to meet you._  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

…

-¿P- por qué llevas traje? – le pregunto Zatanna Saliendo de su cuarto en la cueva

-¿Por qué aun estas en pijama? ¡Vamos! Ponte un vestido, los chicos nos esperan afuera – le respondió Robin

-¿Hablas del baile? Pues no – se apoyó en la pared – lo dije desde el primer día

Entonces El pelinegro saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Wally ''Wall, vayan sin nstros llegaremos mas tarde''

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Vamos todos y seguro la paceremos genial – le insistió

-no sé bailar

-vamos ¿acaso as visto como baila Wally? – Bromeo – no será nada

-aparte, la única vez que fui a un baile tenía como nueve años y fui con mi papá – rio bajito

Zatanna no se dio cuenta de que Robin sonreía tontamente, al recordaba ese baile en la mansión Wayne donde jugaron a ser príncipe y princesa

-y para agregarle, no tengo vestido

-Ese no es problema – le respondió acercándose a la cocina, se agacho y abrió un gabinete de donde saco un vestido Azul – Artemisa y Megan se percataron de todo, ellas escogieron el diseño del vestido y yo lo conseguí

-Es… como de una princesa dentro de un cuento de hadas… - rio

-Entonces qué opinas, un vestido de princesas, para una princesa

-no soy una princesa – dijo tratando de buscar más excusas para no ir a ese baile

-pero puedes jugar a ser una, solo esta noche

-y… solo contigo – susurro – lo are – dijo sonriendo tontamente –''raibmac ed ejart la oditsev'' – el vestido desapareció de las manos de Robin y apareció en el cuerpo de Zatanna

- te ves hermosa princesa Zatanna – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano - ¿nos vamos?

-Seguro – rio

_This night is sparkling,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_This night is flawless,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_I was enchanted to meet you._

-Creí que dijiste que no sabías bailar princesa – le dijo mientras bailaban una canción lenta

-Pues no sé qué te hace creer lo contrario Robin - rio

El chico miro a todos lados antes de responder – ya sabrás - le dijo – Ven conmigo – Dick la tomo del brazo y la llevo fuera del salón donde todos estaban bailando, fuera de la escuela, no habían cámaras y estaban totalmente solos

-¿son las doce o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Zatanna

-¿Por qué lo dices? – se extraño

-No lo sé, me sacaste del baile – rio – sabes… el juego de la princesa me está cansando

-¿por qué? Yo creo que le queda perfectamente

-Quizás pueda seguir jugando solo… con una condición

-¿Cuál? – pregunto inclinando una ceja, aunque él sabía perfectamente respuesta a su pregunta

-Que solo esta noche y solo conmigo juegues a ser un príncipe…. Príncipe Richard

_This is me praying that this was the very first page,_  
_Not where the storyline ends._  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_'I was enchanted to meet you.'_

-Tú… ¿tú ya te diste cuenta?

-Hey chico maravilla no me subestimes – se acercó a el – pero bueno dime, ¿de quién gustas?

-Mmm… creo que esa pregunta te la respondí hace unos años atrás ¿recuerdas? – rio

-Sabes… esa noche sabía que éramos muy pequeños y que probablemente no nos volveríamos a encontrar en las mismas circunstancias, pero yo quería pedirte algo

-¿A sí? Pues… yo también, ni siquiera pude despedirme cordialmente

-Entonces, que te parece si decimos lo que queríamos pedir al mismo tiempo, a la cuenta de tres

-pues… uno

- dos

-¡tres!

''por favor no gustes de otra persona'' salió de la boca de los dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo

_Please don't be in love with someone else._  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._  
_Please don't be in love with someone else._  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

-Nunca tuve a otra persona – dijo Robin

-Y nunca la tendré – Dijo Zatanna acercándose más y más al chico -¿No tienes miedo de sacarte esas gafas cierto? Digo, ya no puedes jugar conmigo ese juego de la identidad secreta Dick

-Pues princesa Zatanna, tienes toda la razón – Dijo mientras se saca las gafas de sol dejando ver esos hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro, al levantar la mirada, Dick sorprendió a Zatanna con un beso

-Tu… - comenzó a reír

-¿Creíste que iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de un beso tuyo? No me subestimes Princesa – Entonces comenzó a sonar su teléfono – Es Batman… - susurro – Creo que el lindo baile llego hasta que acá…

-Antes que nada, ¿tú crees que el este de acuerdo con todo esto príncipe Dick?

-Pues, si es que no, lograre encontrar la forma de que mi novia es una princesa – rio

-¿Y si no la encuentras? – bajo la cabeza

-Esperare que no te enamores de nadie más... por ahora solo puedo decir que estuve encantado de volver a verte princesa Zatanna

-Igual de encantada, príncipe Richard...

_This night is sparkling,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_This night is flawless,_  
_Don't you let it go._  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone,_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_  
_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado personitas del mundo n.n

nos leemos :)

(La imagen que utilize es de jemyart. tumblr .com )


End file.
